Talk:King Krunch
When I first heard about the 2015 Hot Wheels toy of this truck., I thought it will have the new red, white, and blue look, similar to the old King Krunch truck. Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I uploaded new pics of Brutus and King Krunch but They won't load in the infobox. Can someone help? -Toon This may be slightly controversial, but i want to know Opinions. Due to the MASSIVE history and image list, and due to the fact that the truck sort of has two different histories, and two different owners, would it be worth it, to anyone, if we split it up between King Krunch under Scott Stephens, and King Krunch under David Smith? Just looking for opinions. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Since David bought Scott's truck, the truck remains the same. So I don't think so. Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I know they are the same truck. That is indisputable. What I mean is, there are two different sections of history on king krunch. Should we make two pages on the two different "Eras" of king krunch? This, in turn, would cause it to be less jam-packed with information. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Do you have a source for the info about the supposed new owner? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Once again, I ask if we should make a separate page for Smith's version. I know that they are the same, but the page is so dense and cluttered, and now that we have a third owner for the truck, it's only going to become even more cluttered. I think we should connect the pages, but be able to highlight the different periods of this truck's life on individual pages. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I think there may be too many mid-2018 pics. Maybe its just me. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) King Krunch doesn't use Ace of Spades anymore Duncan76disturbed (talk) It was all I could think of. Duncan I will ask again. Please do not edit other people's comments, even if the grammar or spelling is off. As for the theme song, it's King Nothing by Metallica as of monster jam 2016. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:39, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Seperation As this page grows, it gets more and more cluttered. So, I am once again bringing up the idea of separating this page. Much like Tropical Thunder, Mopar Magic, and Mountaineer. There is a lot of history for each of the 3 eras we can go into on different pages. So here is my 2 ideas. #We split the page into 3 pages. King Krunch under Stephens, King Krunch under Smith, and King Krunch under fenly. #We make 3 galleries on this page, one gallery for each of the drivers I mentioned, thst way we can atleast organize them accordingly. Please tell me your thoughts on the matter. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 17:11, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Any plans on running Monster Jam again? Fans would love it and also the team's aggressive driving style. MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 12:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC)